


Grave Remorse

by nan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bruises, Illustrations, M/M, NSFW Art, Possessive Behavior, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Geralt gets hit with something. Something that makes Jaskier irresistible. Neither of them are prepared for the consequences.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Grave Remorse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).




End file.
